What is Diana thinking?
by Amazonia-V
Summary: Diana is in bed playing with the baby when Clark steps out...What is Diana thinking? Story was the outcome of Opinion Poll posed by Arcadia81 to the SMWW group. Some Mature Content


I am playing with little Lyta on our big double bed and wondering when she'll feel hungry again and need me to feed her. Fleetingly, I wonder where Kal is. He promised to be back soon. I miss active JLA duty, but I'm happy being a reserve for some more time. Let Donna play my role.

Kal comes flying through the window as if eager to shave a few seconds off his two-hour delay. I know just what he's eager for. So am I. Euboea has just pronounced me able to resume conjugal duties again.

Conjugal duties? Is that what Kal and I have been doing? Really, I must have a word with Cassie about bringing Euboea's language into the 21st century.

Kal's really late.

"I'm really sorry I'm late," he says earnestly, kissing me hello, his lips landing to the left of my mouth. He's trying, really trying to make up.

I inhale the faint smell of cordite on his body. He may be able to resist bullets, but they leave their smell. He's been in a gun fight somewhere. Stopping it probably. Not that I'm interested.

I'm only interested in one thing just now.

And for a Superman, my husband is extremely slow.

"I'm going to take a shower," he says abruptly, perhaps getting a hint of my thoughts from my face. Expressive face, my mother says.

"Of course you are," I say to his vanishing back.

I can hear the sound of the shower running, and Kal begins to soap and wash himself at super speed. The shower runs at earthly speed, though and I can hear him mutter something in Kryptonian. At moments like this, I wish I had x-ray vision. I know, for a fact, that Kal watches me shower with his x-ray vision, and he thinks I don't know!

I smile at this wicked thought, he probably thinks all women play the way I do in the shower, when I know he's watching. He'll be far away and turned on, and won't be able to do anything about it, unless he makes it back to me at super speed, which isn't always possible.

My smile vanishes as Kal reenters the bedroom. I quickly turn Lyta to face me. True, she's a baby, but she may already be developing her super powers, and I don't want her earliest memories to be of seeing her father naked. I try to frown at Kal, but he seems oblivious as he walks to the closet for clothes. He even quirks an eyebrow at me. I know what he's asking me. But he's too late. In a little while, Lyta will need to be fed. And Kal can do without.

But I can feast my eyes on him as he dresses and wonder that he is mine! He looks recklessly handsome: the carved muscles of his arms and bare chest, the dark springy curls of hair, his firm abdomen, everything so blatantly masculine. The licks of dark curls over his forehead only add to the impression of strength.

He smiles at me. He knows the effect he's having on me. Slowly, very slowly he flexes his arms, stretches his muscles, breathes in and out. Still naked.

He picks up the tempo and adds some fancy footsteps. I can hardly believe my eyes, he's doing a kryptonian version of a male burlesque dance….

My lips part, my breathing becomes heavy. I forget Lyta, I forget everything but my husband's magnificent body.

"Wahhhhhhh!" Lyta is upset at being forgotten and chooses that moment to remind me of her presence.

I drag my gaze away from Kal and look bemusedly at our daughter. I smile at her. She's going to be my accomplice. Two can play at this game, Kal!

I kiss the top of Lyta's head, closing my eyes briefly as I feel the silky texture of her hair under my lips. Then, I raise my eyes to capture's Kal's gaze once again and not breaking it, I slowly open the buttons of my top, freeing my unbound breasts to his hungry gaze and Lyta's hungry mouth.

I see Kal's eyes fill with wonder and give a moment of thanks to Aphrodite that I could still make him feel that way.

My greedy daughter feeds noisily, slurping on one breast. I can feel her tug as she quickly empties one breast. I change position and settle her at the second breast, which she quickly latches onto, never breaking tempo.

Gently I ease the other breast into view and slowly touch the tip, pebbling the nipple, my eyes never leaving Kal's.

I see the pupils of his eyes dilate and his lips part. He's stopped dancing long ago.

Slowly, he walks towards me. I shiver with anticipation.

He reaches behind me, climbs onto the bed and adjusts his body so that I'm half-sitting, half-reclining on his lap, and then he kisses me.

Thoroughly. Dizzily. Wildly.

When finally he lifts his mouth, my head is lying limply against his shoulder and his hand lies possessively on my free breast, gently massaging my nipple.

He licks his full lips and I felt faint. I brace one hand against his massive chest and find him a weak smile.

Slowly he lowers his head. His lips part, move closer, but don't connect with mine; instead he licks my chin and groans with pleasure.

Next he tastes my temple, then my throat. His hot tongue laves and tortures each spot he selected.

Still nursing Lyta, I tentatively press my free hand to Kal's chest to steady myself. The feel of his sleek skin beneath my palms heightens my senses. The sound of his breathing fills me with need.

Kal doesn't seem willing to forgive my teasing him. He runs a finger down my free breast, tracing slow circles around the nipple. His mouth descends, following that sweet path with the same painstaking slowness as his finger, then suckling as fiercely as Lyta.

The twin sensations send liquid heat to the core of my body.

I close my eyes and restrain my cry of need. Instead, I bury my fingers in the rich, dark silk of his hair and encourage his ministrations.

"…glug, glug…wah!" Lyta finishes and needs to be burped, bringing Kal and me back to reality instantly.

He smiles at me and picks her up, gently putting her over his shoulder and rubbing her back.

Lyta burps loudly, noisily and settles down against his neck for a nap.

I get out of bed, take her from him and walk to the door. As I walk to the nursery where an Amazon guard will keep an eye on her, I cannot stop smiling.

Kal and I can resume conjugal duties and I have never been known to shirk my duty.


End file.
